


The Man Across The Bar

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: AU response to the prompt "We met in a bar and I got a bit too drunk so you drove me home."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, my muse left me halfway through and I wanted to finish it.

Kathryn took a sip of her Irish whiskey and glanced around at the other people sitting at the bar. Her gaze lingered on a handsome man with a strange tattoo above his eye. Apparently he sensed she was watching him, and he looked over at her. She quickly looked away, but she felt his eyes staring into her soul. After a moment, the feeling went away, and she risked a glance. He was now intently focused on a blond sitting quietly in the corner. She watched him get up and give her a hug. Oh. Of course, a man like him would have an equally attractive girlfriend. Kathryn decided she had had quite enough to drink and should probably go home. As she exited the bar, a low, incredibly sexy voice stopped her.  
"You were staring at me." It was the man from across the bar. He sounded incredibly sober, even though she had just seen him drinking from a nearly empty bottle.   
"Yes, well." She forced her drunken mind to focus. "Your, er, tattoo is very interesting." He raised his eyebrows, and the curls and spirals of ink on his forehead moved with it.   
"It's to honor my father. I'm Native American." He explained. "And you are drunk. I'm not going to let you drive yourself home. Come on. Where do you live?" With that, he led her to a dark blue car parked near the street.   
"Why should I let you drive me home? I barely know you. In fact, I don't know you. Do I? Besides, won't your girlfriend mind?" He looked up sharply.   
"Girlfriend? Oh, you mean Annika. She's not my girlfriend, just a...friend." He unlocked his car and basically shoved her into the passenger seat. Kathryn rubbed her head, trying to remember literally anything that would help her not sound like a complete idiot.   
"I'm...Kathryn." Oh, great job. So intelligent of you, Kathryn. She mentally kicked herself.   
"Hello, Kathryn. I'm Chakotay. Where do you live?" He looked over at her.   
"Uh...1737 Tower Drive." Chakotay carefully backed out of his parking space, and Kathryn got the feeling he was a really bad backseat driver. 

=/\=

When they got to her house, she thanked him, but he insisted on helping her to her door. Which turned out to be a good thing, because she almost fell. She invited hime inside, and that was about the moment Kathryn realized she loved this stranger. Drunken love, but still love.   
"Here, you go take a shower and I'll make us some tea. Please try not to kill yourself." He said, and she nodded, moving off toward her room. 

When she came out in a Star Trek tee shirt and sweatpants, he immediately shoved a steaming mug of tea into her hands. They sat on her couch and stared at the stars.   
"What was your name again?" She asked him, and he laughed.   
"Chakotay." He whispered, before leaning down very suddenly and kissing her. She leaned into him, and deepened the kiss. After they broke apart, there was a quiet, but not awkward, silence.   
"Chakotay?" She asked.   
"Hmm?" He looked at her.   
"I think I'm in love with you." He set his mug down.  
"In that case...Kathryn?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Can I kiss you again?"


End file.
